Talk:The Republic of Zargaistan
Anyone who has anything to say about this certain nation, you may do so here. I'll be editing over time and time. Shockeye7665 8:50pm March 15th 2009 (UTC) :Actually I don't get it where the country is located even though I'm supposed to know the region very well. — Hellerick 13:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I'll tell you what. I'll put where the country is exactly on the map of the Caspian Sea. Is that alright by you? Shockeye7665sc 4:02pm March 16th 2009 (UTC) Was Zargaistan a Soviet republic, or it broke away from one of them when the Union dissolved? (Like Transnistria, Abkhazia etc.) — Hellerick 09:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well it's a former Soviet republic. Shockeye7665sc 10:38am March 17th 2009 (UTC) I have drawn a flag. Like it? — Hellerick 13:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm, that's one candidate. I'm thinking of making another. Shockeye7665sc 1:36pm 17th March 2009 (UTC) Names Stanislav Bousheisch & Boris Gornishaystav — what is these guys' ethnic nationality? They have Russian first names (which seems rather unlikely), and very weird neither Russian nor Turkic last names. — Hellerick 08:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well it's that most people in Zargaistan use Russian names basically. There are many ethnic minorities and they simply come from the Russian ethic minority, if that's what you want to know. And last names, I just made them up for the hell of it. I wanted their names to be a bit sounding like from their country but I just made them up. - Shockeye7665sc 09:55am 19th March 2009 (UTC) Let's compare: ;Kazakhstan :President Nursultan Nazarbayev, Prime Minister Karim Massimov ;Kyrgyzstan :President Kurmanbek Bakiyev, Prime Minister Igor Chudinov ;Tajikistan :President Emomalii Rahmon, Prime Minister Oqil Oqilov ;Turkmenistan :President Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow ;Uzbekistan :President Islam Karimov, Prime Minister Shavkat Mirziyoyev Only one of these people has Russian first name and last name ("Igor Chudinov"). Most of them have local ethnic names, the last names are Russified with the suffix ''-ov/-yev''. (Rahmon originally was Rahmonov, but he has changed his last name to make it look less Russian). Try to imitate these names. And your flag is BAD. — Hellerick 10:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well if you think it's bad, well why don't you try something to make it better? If that's not possible, then I'll go to yours. And I know it's not the best, because I used Photoshop apparently. And I appreciate that you're trying to guide me in the Nearly Real World. It's very kind of you. And I'll try and take your advice into account. -Shockeye7665sc 10:41am 19th March 2009 (UTC) Flag I'm regular contributor at Flags.Wikia, and trust me, the design of your flag contradicts to the rules of vexillology. Here I've tried to rearrange the elements into something more acceptable, but I'm not sure if the result is good. — Hellerick 13:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, it looks quite good actually. Thanks. But the blue is a bit too light. -Shockeye7665sc 1:36pm 19th March 2009 (UTC) :It's a bit darker now. — Hellerick 13:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I quite like that. Can I use it for my country? -Shockeye7665sc 3:02pm 19th March 2009 (UTC) :((rolls his eyes)) Of course. — Hellerick 15:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Relations Zargaistan holds very strong relations with Russia, but does have normal relations with the USA Do you assert that a country with strong relations with Russia is not supposed to have normal relations with the United States, or you overlooked absence of "not"? — Hellerick My mistake. I'll change it. -Shockeye7665sc 3:52PM 20th March (UTC)